


all that i want is to wake up fine

by aelisheva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, just two bros sparring with knives, no incest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: When they were all twelve years old, Ben (somehow) managed to rope Diego into teaching him how to use his knives.





	all that i want is to wake up fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Of Seven prompt “Balisong.”
> 
> The title is from the song "Hard Times" by Paramore.

When they were all twelve years old, Ben (somehow) managed to rope Diego into teaching him how to use his knives. Ben first learned how to handle shorter weapons like daggers and balisongs.

 

“Hey, just be glad I didn’t start you off with a dinky little switchblade.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes and snorted. “‘Dinky?’ Okay, grandpa...But seriously, thanks for letting me use your stuff.”

 

“No problem. It’s nice when you don’t have to train alone.”

 

“Isn’t it?” Ben crossed his arms. “Plus, maybe learning knives will help Dad call on me for _ me  _ in fights, and not The Horror.”

 


End file.
